It is well known to those skilled in the art of cooking Oriental dishes such as Chinese food that constant stirring of the food being cooked is absolutely required to provide even cooking and to prevent overcooking. When preparing Chinese food, it is often common to use a cooking pan called a wok, which is an open top, concave frying pan. When using the wok, it is normal to constantly agitate it by hand in a specific fashion to stir the food particles being cooked and to continually propel them into the air. The agitating motion requires years of practice to perfect and varies between cooks. It is not surprising, then, that food prepared from the same recipe does not taste or look the same when prepared by different cooks, largely because of the difference in the agitating motion that each cook imparts to the wok when cooking. Thus, consistency in the food being cooked is difficult to maintain when different cooks are involved.